This invention relates to a hinge joint and more particularly to a quick indexing hinge.
In a conventional positioning hinge joint a cam pressure lock or screw is used to secure the hinge joint as desired specific angles. However, when the conventional joint is released the hinge is in a condition to "free fall." In order to set the hinge at a specific angel, the cam or screw must be tightened.
The present invention overcomes this problem by allowing the hinge to pivot when a plunger is depressed and is locked at a specific angel when the plunger is released.